


Crowned

by IWriteFicsAndTragdies



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Trans Character, Dragons, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Julia Burnsides Lives, M/M, Not Beta Read, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteFicsAndTragdies/pseuds/IWriteFicsAndTragdies
Summary: Two thieves Taako and Sloane are wandering through the castle when they are caught by the crown prince they accidentally found the dragon prince's egg now they are forced to go across the kingdom with sloane's crush, a human bear, a literal angel, the prince"s kid brother and the prince himself whilst working to regain the egg is an eccentric dark mage Barry J Bluejeans who seems to be more interested in the umbrella Taako stole.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by season 2 of dragon prince coming out all I can say is niiiiiiiiice

   "Thief come back!" That baker, what was his name again? Oh yeah, Sazed. He was pretty cute, too bad he felt that "Elves are a scum onto this earth and they need to be kept on their side of the border.", yeah real shame.

  
   I manage to loose him by turning into an alley, thank whatever asshole is in charge of this shithole of a universe. I pause for a moment before running to the abandoned barn Sloane, a half earthblood elf, and I share, like me she doesn't have a place in this society, given my own half breed status being part sunfire and moonshadow elf. When I get there she is sitting on the floor her back to me, reading a letter.

  
   "Is that from the cute guard, what was her name, Haylee?" I asked leaning over her shoulder.

  
   "Shut up, you're just jealous," Sloane said not even looking up from her letter a blush seeming to tint her cheeks, "her name is Hurley buy the way."

  
   "What would I have to be jealous of?", I say leaning over her, "Unless, you actually caught feelings."

  
   "Shut your large mouth."

  
   "Wow the stone cold Raven, feared thief extroidanare caught feelings for a palace guard of all people." I say while cackling I was awalays told my laugh was quite ugly.   

     "I can and will cut you." She says finally putting down the beloved letter to glare at me with her pale eyes. It was awalays jarring to look at her if you were to give her a cloak to hide her low on her head horns and pointed ears, and a pair of globes to hide her lack of a, what do humans call that finger, a pringle, she could pass for human. She didn't even have earthblood markings unlike the streak of pale skin darting across my own skin. When I tried to live with elves I would awalays get odd looks because most of my features screamed sunfire elf but the marks said moonshadow elf.

   "Well then, I guess you don't want the pastries I stole" I say holding up the bag with a smirk.

  
   "Dude, where did you get those?", She asked, making grabby hands at the bag.  
I stand up holding the bag out of her reach,"The bakery with the cute baker, he said some pretty fucking racist shit towards elves so I thought fuck it, I'm not going to sit and look pretty or some shit while bullcrap like that is being said,", I explain taking out a cookie and taking a bite," I took some sample cookies and ran the fuck away.". I kept keeping the cookies away from her, continuing the conversation assuring her that I had my human illusion up and he would never recognize me sheesh it almost sounds like you care a little bit. Before the world started going tilting and going dark. I hear a faint "Mongoose you good?".

  
I mumble out a, "Yeah Raven I'm fantasy Gucci.", wincing at the way my voice slurred before I felt my legs give out underneath me.

  
   I find myself 5, living out the last time I ever saw my little brother Chalupa, our marks had just barely came in other than them we looked exactly alike, same dark skin, same curly white hair, same violet eyes, same long pointed nose. The one thing separating us the pale line across my nose and the paleness streaking across his forehead and down his nose. We were being separated she was to stay with our aunt like before and I was being taken to live with other moonshadow elves this was the start of a really large downhill spiral for me. When a voice, soft and femmine broke through,  "Taako wake up, please."

  
I slowly wake up seeing Sloane's dark hair hanging over my face, "Sloane what the fuck just happened?", I ask my voice raspy.

  
    "You were poisoned,", a different voice said I turned and saw a short girl with short curly hair, and a crowns guard uniform, this must be Hurley, "any idea how that could have happened?", she asked coming closer.

  
   After giving her some bullshit story about buying cookies from a seedy guy in an alleyway. Hurley left after some tender words with her not girlfriend. Sloane explained how after I collapsed she ran out and found someone she thought could help and she did.

  
   After the intense day we rested on our separate beds she lifted herself up onto her elbows and looked to where I was laying, "Taako, let's rob the castle.".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy my 16th birthday gift to you guys is this don't forget to dm me on Instagram @Im_just_the_narrator

Lord Slidar Bartholomew Hallwinter, or Barry if you were one of his few friends, sat in front of the piano in the music room. Fingers ghosting over the keys, he wanted to play but playing would remind him of her, and how late at night, "so we won't get caught of course, Barold use that brain of yours", he would sneak in here with her to play, she would sit on the piano violin in hand, and they would play duets all through the night. The next day he would be exhausted and Lord Hunger, his magic instructor would be so cross but seeing her smile had always been worth any amount of being forced to draw the same symbols repeatedly. He could feel himself falling for her for years ever since she broke into his room stage whispering that she wasn't there. But he hesitated for to long and now she was gone. Left only an umbrella and a note.

Another apprentice under Lord Hunger, Lucas Miller, came into the music room. Barry hated him, "Lord Miller", Barry said barely acknowledging Lucas.

"Lord Hunger wishes to see you."

Barry absentmindly traced his fingers allong the carved flames on the handle of the umbrella, before standing up. He walked after Lucas.

"Mongoose is the mage gone?", a voice from behind a portrait said. 

"Yeah Raven,", Taako said turning visible from where he was next to the bookshelf," the nerd is gone.".

The two went through the room grabbing baubles they felt might cetch a pretty penny. Taako held up the umbrella looking at it, deciding that it was his now. It had nice craftsmanship, looked sunforged with a small sun primal stone at the tip and and a color scheme to match. The duo worked almost effortlessly determining what was of value in the room. The seamless efficient working almost seemed to be their downfall because they got so focused they didn't hear the knob turning. 

The man entering the room had long dark dreaded hair and was dressed rather nicely. Normally Sloane would just leave this to Taako to flirt their way out of it, but the crown on his head told her this wasn't going to be that easy.

Taako held up one of his hands," Hey thug what's your name I'm about to tentacle your dick.". 

The prince just stood there, so Sloane grabbed a bottle off of one of the shelves near her and shouted, "Scatter!",. She and Taako ran to the portrait she found the secret passage behind, with the prince behind them.

They kept running until there was a rock wall. Sloane held her hand up, she put it on the wall sensing a mechanism in there. She used her attachment to the earth arcanum to move the mechanisms revealing a spirial staircase. The prince had caught up with them. He had his hands on his knees and was breathing heavily all three of them looked down at the stairs up at each other shrugged nonverbaly declaring a truce to investigate whatever the fuck was down there. They all descended down the stairs, entering a rather large chamber with shelves lined with jars and other containers filled with odd parts of magic creatures.

"What, and I cannot stress this enough, the fuck is up with you humans," Taako said walking towards the center of the room arms wind gesturing towards the shelves," you have no idea how to be content with what you have. And while I can relate to that at least I don't kill innocent creatures to get to my ends.", Taako keeps ranting as Sloane goes up to a pedalstool with a blanket on it, pulling off the blanket revealing a sun dragon egg.

"What the fuck is that," the prince says looking at the egg.

"That your majesty, would be a sun dragon egg,", Lord Hallwinter said entering the room, "Lord Hunger has been having me study it to work on the sun arcanum.".

"What the fuck you can't fucking do that that's a living fucking creature, that's a fully fucking realized creation, it's fucking multidimensional, like fucking you or me.", Taako said staring Lord Hallwinter dead in the eye, he had to look down at Barry.

Barry looked shocked the look in his eyes seemed almost like recognition, "Is that my umbrella?", he asked. All at once a lot happened, Sloane handcuffed his arms, the prince grabbed the egg and they all took off running back up the stairs.

Magnus hated this part of his job. Not that he didn't like Prince Angus, but he was so boring. All he wanted to was read or play with his star primal stone. Fortunately he had persuaded Hurley to hang out with him so he could hang with her and talk about her crush, Magnus had been dating the royal blacksmith for a couple of months now so he could call himself a relationship expert because he had one more successful relationship than her. Speaking of his amazingly beautiful girlfriend Julia just walked in to the library. She was the best person in the world, she could rip him in half and Magnus would thank her.

"Prince Angus, Hurley, hey babe,", Julia said walking up to the group kissing Magnus on the forehead. She joined the group sitting on Magnus's lap the three talked while Angus sat there reading. When one of the book shelves slid open and three people came out of it, two elves and the crown prince Kravitz. All three looked rumpled and harried, the elf with a long white braid was holding on to a strange golden egg.

"Your Majesty,", the two guards and Julia said standing up.

"Kravitz!", Angus shouted running up to Kravitz and wrapping himself around his big brother. He started babbling asking about how that happened. Kravitz explained hurriedly what they witnessed. Taako explained how they needed to get this egg back to its parents. Magnus and Julia ran to grab supplies while everyone else waited in the woods outside the castle ready to start this adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the people who commented and bookmarked I would die and kill for you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh actions have consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos fuel me please give them to this fic if you like it.

Lord Hunger is a miserable man. He has a gaunt sallow face, grey eyes with dark circles his hair always slicked back now a days more grey than black. And now he was screwed, unless he could give a valid reason for him breaking the already fragile treaty. He walked into the throne room and neeled at the thrones of the queensof Katolis. Queen Raven is an elegant dark skinned women for whom black is the only color in her wardrobe. Her wife Queen Istus is a sweet kind faced woman with tan skin and white hair. Lord Hallwinter was already in there it seemed during that theft he lost his elven staff. "Lord Hunger you have some explaining to do,", Queen Istus said from her throne, "Taking an egg from the elves. Peace was already tense enough if the elves find out, all out war will break out,", she said angrily 

Lord Hunger got an idea, a horrible horrible idea, "If......if they find out,", Lord Hunger started moving around the throne room," we can run interception catch them before they bring it back. No harm if they don't know. I'll send in my greatest mage Lord Slidar Hallwinter,", Barry looked up started at being acknowledged.

"The one who got beat by the elves,", Queen Raven says glancing over at the chubby pale man.

"Your Majesty, I don't think that will happen again, they caught me off guard,", he said addressing the queens.

The queens agree. Lord Hunger takes Barry away for some private words. After the private discussion Barry went to go see his closest friend Lucretia before his mission.

-_- 

"Lucy they looked just like Lup,", Barry said to her. Lucretia is a calm dark skinned women with short white hair. She was sitting in front of her with a sketch book in her lap.

"I know Barry you've said it multiple times now.", her tone was calm, she knew how desperate Barry was to find Lup.

"But they weren't her, the elven markings were all wrong, their hair was way longer than she ever left it. And..... and......... and they had her umbrella............. I.............. I felt like she was there again!", Barry got up out of his chair ," Then there's the 'special mission' Lord Hunger gave me and the aniv-"

"What was it?"

"What was what?"

"The special mission Lord Hunger gave you.", Lucretia fixed one of her famous could kill a man looks™.

"He said to and I quote 'make it look like the elves fault no one can say anything about the egg if they're all dead'".

"You- he- you won't kill the princes, or- oh gods Magnus was with them. Barry you wouldn't kill Magnus would you? Or...... oh gods Julia, Hurley-" Lucretia's sketchbook was in her lap now.

"Luce, look at me, I promise to every god in existence that I won't hurt our friends,".

"Good..... Wait," Lucretia riped a page out of her sketchbook and wrote a note, sealing it with her seal, "in Bottlenose Cove ask for Davenport give him this," she hands Barry the note, "he'll help you. If you aren't going through with the mission you can't come back. Just find your umbrastaff and continue the search for Lup, got it?

"Of course Luce. I guess see you again? I hope," Barry said getting up.

"If the fates allow," Lucretia said hugging her close friend.

-_- 

 

"We've been walking for ever when can we take a break," Taako complains from where he's trudging behind everyone else.

"Sundown mongoose, now do everyone a favor and shut the fuck up," Sloane said from her place up front, "Hurley can you arrest him just for being annoying?".

"No" Hurley had made it a major point to make sure that everyone knew she didn't like what was going on. The only reason she was even here was to protect the princes because even though she loved Magnus like a brother he was an idiot and while Julia was clearly his better half, she had no guard training. Magnus on the other hand seemed to be having the time of his life. He had put himself in charge of holding the egg and in the couple of hours they'd been walking he forced everyone to come up with a name for the baby "come on it'll be a team bonding experience" (the name Fisher was decided on, but that's not important). He and Julia were walking next to each other hand in hand and every once in a while Julia would point something out and whisper to Magnus or vice versa then they would kiss like the disgusting happy couple they were. Angus and Kravitz, for a couple of princes were doing fine. Kravitz would keep a hand on his little brother's shoulder while Angus read to keep him from drifting off into forest. Everyone had a pack on their backs some heavier than others. Despite Taako's many, many complaints they continued walking until it got so dark that only Sloane and Taako could see.

The group set up camp and ate before separating into separate groups Taako and Sloane in one of the tents, braiding their hair. Magnus and Julia were practically on top of each other already asleep. Kravitz and Angus were each reading books they brought with them.

-_- 

"Taako time for watch," Magnus gently shook Taako's shoulder.

"Mmmmmm no I need beauty sleep" Taako mumbled.

"Come on wake up".

"No".

"Don't make me get Julia to carry you out".

"Fine" Taako got out of his bag and out to the dim fire. Out of one of the other tents came Kravitz. A couple of his locs seemed to be sticking up, seemed like he got forced awake too.

"Forced to do watch duty too?" Taako asked.

"Yep".

"They really don't seem to get that us tens need more beauty sleep than those average looking plebs".

Kravitz laughed, "Yah........ Wait you find me handsome?".

"Nope moment over, I should have tentacled your dick when I had a chance.".

"Come on this is need to know information,".

"Never getting it too bad so sad,".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmu @Im_just_the_narrator on Instagram

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I was also uncomfortable using the wrong pronouns for Lup, but in this universe Taaco doesn't know rest assured he finds out. Comment and leave kudos those will help with the writing process. Yell at me on Instagram I'm I'm_Just_The_Narrator I love hearing from people.


End file.
